


kissing during class

by jjfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Innocent Louis, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Punk Harry, Twink Louis, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, badboy harry, sorry - Freeform, very cute I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjfics/pseuds/jjfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uni Larry has a history of being kicked out of class for making out, but that doesn't stop them from doing it again, and again, and again.</p><p>Summary kinda sucks but the story is a lot better I hope. xox</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing during class

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves!! This was loosely inspired by a work I read a while back but I forget the name of it :/ oops. I just really wanted a bad boy Harry who is kind of an ass but loves Louis a lot and their really cute together u know? 
> 
> I'm not British so I don't really understand how their school system works so ya.... also if I made any mistakes feel free to tell me :)
> 
> ALSO, I do not own One Direction or any of the boys, nor do I know them personally. Sadly. 
> 
> Please please let me know if you like this, leave comments and kudos, they literally make my day :)
> 
> PS. this is 2013!punk!badboy!HarryStyles and 2012!pastel!twink!Louis just so y'all know ;;)

At the beginning of the year, most teachers thought it was a phase. Two months later they learned it wasn't and would start yelling at them, and they were both constantly getting detentions. Now it's halfway through the second semester, and all the teachers have learned to ignore it -nothing they do or say will stop them- except one teacher. 

Louis and Harry had already woken up 20 minutes past their alarm that morning, plus the two quick blowjobs in the shower and the elevator being broken so they had to go down seven flights of stairs, it was safe to stay that they were going to be late for their 9 am English lecture. 

Louis was quickly and quietly trying to run down the hallways to their lecture but it was a bit hard when your boyfriend was attacking your neck with kisses the whole time. 

"Harry stop, we're gonna be late." Louis exclaimed as he tried to get his boyfriend to stop. "Babe, baby. We're already late, what's the difference now?" Harry said in between kisses.

"Harry!" The shorter brunette giggled, "The difference is I don't wanna miss the entire lecture." Harry sighed but reluctantly stopped peppering Louis' neck with kisses. "Okay, okay let's go to class and learn whatever shit Mr. Sandin is teaching today."

Louis just rolled his eyes fondly but continued to drag Harry along until they finally reached the huge classroom. Harry smirked at Louis before he banged open the door of the lecture hall extremely loudly, causing Louis cheeks to go all red with embarrassment, everyone to look at them and Mr. Sandin to sigh frustratedly. 

"I was hoping you weren't coming today Mr. Styles." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

See, Mr. Sandin was the one teacher who could not ignore the two lovebirds and had developed a strong hatred toward both Louis and Harry, but ESPECIALLY Harry. God, Mr. Sandin had nightmares about Harry Styles.

Harry snickered before replying, "Ah Mr. Sandin, you know I never miss a chance to piss you off." Mr. Sandin and Harry hated each other from the first day Harry walked though that lecture hall. They just didn't get along seeing as Harry apparently didn't know what rules were and Mr. Sandin was a stickler for them. "And I couldn't just let my little angel go alone."

"Well, hurry up and take your damn seats Mr Tomlinson and Mr Styles, you've wasted enough time already." 

Louis flushed a light pink again, grabbed Harrys hand and dragged him to the back of the class to their usual seats. Harry sat down first then proceeded to grab Louis by his waist and pull him down onto his lap. 

Louis gave a little squeak as he quickly turned his head to face Harry with bewildered eyes. Harry chuckled softly before saying, "Calm down Princess, just wanna hold you." Louis blushed softly at that -he always did when Harry called him princess- and then turned back around to face the front and started to take notes. 

Harry, of course, didn't. He just stared aimlessly around and rubbed small soothing circles down on Louis' thigh. He did this for around 10 minutes before deciding the ceiling was just as boring as it had been last class and settled for staring at Louis. 

He and Louis had been together for around 8 months now, meeting a while before University started and started dating about a month after they met. Harry knew he wasn't the nicest or smartest person. He knew he was considered a "bad boy", but he would never ever harm Louis. He loved Louis, very very much, and would always be there to protect him. 

Harry adored his cute little boyfriend, and knew he always would. 

10 minutes of that passed and Harry was beyond bored. He really really did not give one flying fuck about what Mr. Sandin was saying, so he started rubbing the small soothing circles up a bit higher on Louis' thigh. 

Harry smirked when he heard his boyfriends breath quirky hitch. He continued doing this as Louis continued taking notes for a couple minutes before starting to place little kisses on Louis' shoulder and neck. Louis squirmed a bit at the pleasure but continued taking notes. 

After 5 minutes Louis couldn't take it anymore. He turned around on Harrys lap and kissed him back. 

The kiss started innocent, really, but quickly turned heated as Louis was how full on straddling his boyfriend and Harry was gripping his ass making Louis moan as quietly as he could.

They only got away with this for a couple minutes before a few of the other students noticed. Then half the class noticed, then everyone except Mr. Sandin who was still writing down Shakespeare on the board. 

Half the students sighed and went back to taking notes, and the other half was snickering because they knew Mr. Sandin would flip when he saw them and that always put on a good show.

Mr. Sandin finally turned around and when he saw Harry and Louis making out he exploded. 

"NOT AGAIN?! OUT OUT OUT!" He screamed. 

Louis jumped off of Harry from being startled and Harry just sighed and glared at his teacher. "There you go again Mr. Sandin ruining my fun." 

"You should NOT BE HAVING ANY FUN in this classroom Styles!" Mr. Sandin yelled while his face was turning an ugly shade of beet red. "Now GET OUT!"

Harry slowly got up, entertwined his fingers with Louis' and led them both out of the classroom sending a quick wink to the rest of the students who were all laughing silently.

Once they were out off the class and out on the campus Louis sighed. 

Harry stopped and looked down at his boyfriend. "Love I'm sorry I got us kicked out again." "No no!" Louis exclaimed. Harrys eyebrows furrowed together confused before Louis looked down shyly and mumbled, "That's not why I'm upset."

Harry pushed Louis' fringe out of his eyes and pulled up his chin gently so he was looking at him. "What's wrong then princess?" 

Louis blushed, "I'm just pissed Mr. Sandin interrupted us." Harry smirked, and put his arm around the small of Louis' back pulling him close so he could whisper in his ear, "Well then let's go back to our dorm and finish." 

Louis smiled up at his boyfriend, kissed him quickly and pulled him back to their dorm to continue what Mr. Sandin had so rudely interrupted.


End file.
